mangafandomcom-20200224-history
David Füleki
| location = Zschopau, Germany | deathdate = | deathplace = | nationality = German | area = cartoonist | cartoonist = | write = | art = | pencil = | ink = | edit = | publish = | letter = | color = | alias = Def, Yeo, Fülecki the Kid | signature = | notable works = Struwwelpeter: Die Rückkehr, Struwwelpeter: Das große Buch der Störenfriede, 78 Tage auf der Straße des Hasses | awards = winner of the Comic Duell 2008, doujinshi and weapon creator contest winner of the magazine BANZAI!, ICOM Independent Comic Prize (ensemble award shared with other artists) | website = http://yeo.animexx.jp | nonUS = }} David Füleki (born 24 August 1985 in Zschopau, Germany) is a German comic artist. His comics were and are published by the publishing houses Carlsen Verlag, Tokyopop, New Ground Publishings, Delfinium Prints and the manga anthology Shounen Go! Go!. Besides his occupation as a comic author Füleki studies media communication at Chemnitz University of Technology. Publications One Shots * Vereinigung der Superkrieger introducing Toh-Fu (2001, in the fourth issue of BANZAI!) * Apokalypse am Wochenende (2002, in the first issue of Manga Talente) * Like a Hero (2003, in the second issue of Tokyopop's Manga Talente) * Die Gabe (2005, in the 50th (and final) issue of BANZAI!) * Die höchst fragwürdige Resozialisierung des Wilbert Plumduff oder Die Rückkehr der Robo-Affen (2006, in the second issue of Manga Fieber) * Itsy bitsy Spider (2008, published in the first issue of Unheimlich Manhwa) * Monsterjagd (2008, in the third issue of Comicgate-magazine) * The Big L (2008, in the second issue of Shounen Go!Go!; 2009, by Delfinium Prints) * Happy Birthday Zombie (2009, in the first issue of Fallout Girl, published by Delfinium Prints) * Entomans Eiscreme-Party der tödlichen Sünden (2009, Delfinium Prints) * Familiensache? (2010, published by IKOS and Delfinium Prints) * How to create the perfect Shounen Ai Manga (2010, in Shounen Ai Mixx, published by Animexx * Im Namen der Forschung (2010, in the eighth issue of Manga Mixx, published by Animexx * Unsichtbare Monster (2010, in the second issue of Baito Oh!) Series 78 Tage auf der Straße des Hasses * 78 Tage auf der Straße des Hasses #1: Mofi spielt Baseball (2008, published by Delfinium Prints) * 78 Tage auf der Straße des Hasses #2: Lausbuben Battle Royal (2008, published by Delfinium Prints) * 78 Tage auf der Straße des Hasses #3: Anderthalb Tage auf der Insel des Hasses (2008, published by Delfinium Prints) * 78 Tage auf der Straße des Hasses #4: Chicken Melee Style der 1000 Methoden versus Boston Bleach Bones' Nekromantie (2008, Delfinium Prints) * 78 Tage auf der Straße des Hasses #5: Zombies, Pfaffen, Herz-Konverter (2009, Delfinium Prints) * 78 Tage auf der Straße des Hasses #6: Gegen die Herren mit Hut (2010, Delfinium Prints) * 78 Tage auf der Straße des Hasses #7: Night of the dying living Dead (2010, Delfinium Prints) Entoman - Powered by Comicstars * Blutrotkäppchen #1: Auf dem Weg zur Großmutter (2010, Comicstars) * Blutrotkäppchen #2: Warum hast du so große Zähne? (2010, Comicstars) * Blutrotkäppchen #3: Komm schon, alter Mann!! (2010, Comicstars) * Blutrotkäppchen #4: Märchen-Monster-Massaker (2010, Comicstars) Suburbia Highschool * Suburbia Highschool #1: Willkommen an der Suburbia Highschool! (2008, Delfinium Prints) * Suburbia Highschool #2: Bad Hair Day (2009, Delfinium Prints) * Suburbia Highschool #3: Leckere Menschenbabys (2009, Delfinium Prints) Struwwelpeter * Struwwelpeter: Die Rückkehr (2009, Tokyopop) * Struwwelpeter: Das große Buch der Störenfriede (2009, Tokyopop) Super Epic Brawl Omega * Super Epic Brawl Omega: Meister zwischen den Welten (2009, in the third issue of Shounen Go!Go!) * Super Epic Brawl Omega: Auf der Suche nach dem Steinhuhn mit Nagel durch (2009, in the fourth issue of Shounen Go!Go!) * Super Epic Brawl Omega: Gesichtselfmeter of Great Justice (2010, in the fifth issue of Shounen Go!Go!) tuchfühlung-Comic * Ich und meine TU Chemnitz und umgekehrt: Mein Abenteuer mit dem Herrn Holly (nach einer wahren Geschichte (2007, in the first issue of tuchfühlung) * Mein letztes Erlebnis mit der Sprachberatung (introducing Robobob) (2007, in the second issue of tuchfühlung) * Arbeit, Wohlstand und Schönheit: Die Reise in den Goldenen Osten (2007, in the third issue of tuchfühlung) * Roys Bandprobe mit Spitzenpointe – Introducing Roy als himself (2008, in the fourth issue of tuchfühlung) * tuchfühlung kontra VOLLKONTAKT (2008, in the fifth issue of tuchfühlung; 2009, in issue 6/2009 of the magazine Animania) * Willkommen in der Donnerkuppel - Eine verstörende Zukunftsvision bezüglich der TU Chemnitz (2008, in the sixth issue of tuchfühlung; 2009, in issue 6/2009 of the magazine Animania) * "Nak Nak, Bitches!" Sturm und Drang des ehrwürdigen Entoman (2009, in the seventh issue of tuchfühlung; in issue 6/2009 of the magazine Animania) * Studieren mit Rind - Muhltikuhltureller Qampusz Chemnitz (2009, in the eighth issue of tuchfühlung; in issue 6/2009 of the magazine Animania) * Fritz-Heckert-Gebiet relaoded (2009, in the ninth issue of tuchfühlung) * Letzter Aufschwung Ost (2009, in the tenth issue of tuchfühlung) * Woher der Nischel (dieser riesige Bronze-Kopf, der da in Chemnitz rumsteht) kommt. Chemnitzer Geschichte - kompakt, aber leider falsch auf einer Seite (2010, in the 11th issue of tuchfühlung) External links * David Füleki in Aniki * Official Gallery * Füleki on Deviant Art * Student of Chemnitz University of Technology David Füleki wins 2008 German "Comicgate" Comic Contest * Teilnahme an Tokyopop-Tour zur Vorstellung von Manga-Fieber Band 2 Category:1985 births Category:Living people Category:Manga artists Category:German artists Category:German illustrators Category:German cartoonists Category:German comics artists de:David Füleki fr:David Füleki